The goal of the proposed project in Phase II will be to develop, produce, and test a video-based curriculum on independent living (IL) for foster teenagers. The curriculum is designed for use by IL instructors to teach practical skills and information for a set of core topic areas. A first unit, on housing, was developed in Phase I. In Phase II, six additional units will be developed: money management, job skills and career planning; educational planning; legal skills; food, nutrition, and health; and transportation. In addition, special topics such as interpersonal skills, conflict resolution, decision-making skills, consumerism, working with mentors, and discrimination will be interwoven throughout the core areas. The model of instruction combines the use of video, hands-on materials, role-play, and discussion. Videotapes will present realistic depictions of foster and non-foster teenagers encountering and solving typical problem situations for each of the instruction areas. Each unit will entail two 90-minute instruction sessions with small groups of foster teenagers and an IL instructor. The curriculum will be field-tested with 180 foster teenagers in two major IL programs in California. The completed curriculum will represent the most comprehensive and integrated set of materials available on independent living. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Instruction on independent living skills for foster teenagers is now mandated. IL programs throughout the country are burgeoning and looking for materials that capture the essential topics areas and that are relevant for the foster teenager. Northwest Media, Inc. is a leader in developing and marketing training and educational materials in the foster care system.